


SuperCorp Sky High

by minecraftmaz61



Category: Sky High (2005), Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/F, I need validation, Slow Burn, first fic, please give feedback, sorry its a bit shit, super powered lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minecraftmaz61/pseuds/minecraftmaz61
Summary: Kara Danvers has been waiting to go to sky high since she arrived on earth. Lena Luthor is from a family that hates everyone with powers.note: this fic follows most of the plot from the movie sky high but characters and some moments are different, any feedback and suggestions are welcome and very much appreciated





	1. Kara's big day

His kryptonian dna gives him incredible powers. By day he lives as Clark Kent, top reporter at the daily planet, but by night he fights crime and saves the world. Most of you know him as superman but I know him as my cousin.

“Kara! Are you up yet?” my sister, Alex, called from downstairs “Clark’s here is here and he wants to talk to you before you leave,”

I jumped up out of my bed, getting changed into a blue shirt with my family crest on, red shorts and my favourite red jacket. I sped down the stairs and there he was, Clark Kent.

“Hey kara” he smiled

“Clark!” i grinned as i ran over and hugged him

“So, i was thinking i could fly you to school for your first day”

“I can’t” 

“What?”

“What!” Alex chimed in “you’ve been wanting this all year Kara”

“I can’t as in... i can't fly ” i muttered  

“What!” Alex and Clark yelled simultaneously

“ I burnt out my cells ” 

“I told you not to train so hard, you haven't had your powers for that long so your cells aren't used to the strain” Clark sighed

“I know and i tried not to but i was playing around with my heat vision and… Look, i already called caitlin so she’ll be here any minute”

“I thought i told you she was bad news” 

“She’s my friend clark, i don’t care if Crystal Frost is her mom, she’s better than that” It was at that moment there was a knock at the door “that’ll be her” i said as i grabbed my bag and stormed out.

“Hey Kara, are you ok?” Caitlin asked, she was wearing a grey jumper and light blue jeans accompanied by her silver snowflake necklace. 

“I’m fine,Clark’s just being an idiot” 

As we turned the corner a yellow bus pulled up and opened its doors.

“Morning!” the driver nodded as we stepped on.

“Is this the bus to sky hi-” i started to ask before i was cut off with a prompt shush from the driver

“Do you want every supervillain in the neighborhood to know we’re here”

“No, golly, sorry” i stammered, trying to move to the seats

“What’s your name freshman?” the driver asked

“Um… Kara, Kara Danvers” the driver gulped as i said my name

“The Cousin of Superman?” he jumped out of his seat “everyone, this is Kara Danvers, Cousin of superman! My name is Mr. Mxyzptlk, Bus driver, can i just say that i love what you do” he began vigorously shaking my hand “you two” he gestured to two other kids sitting behind him “up, the seat behind Mr. Mxyzptlk belongs to Kara Danvers”

“It would be my Honour” the boy in the seat smiled as he jumped up

“Oh no you really don’t have to”

“No, i want to, you’re second generation girl! Sara, get up!”

“Why would i do that Rip, she only needs one seat”

“So she can sit with her friend”

“Really it’s fine, we have friends in the back anyway”

Making our way to the back of the bus we saw the few people we knew.

“Kara! Caitlin!” Barry smiled from the back of the bus. I walked over and sat down next to him as Caitlin went to the opposite seat to sit with Cisco. “I thought you were supposed to be flying to school”

“Something came up” i stated quickly

“Brace yourselves, it’s time to take off!” Mr. Mxyzptlk called from the driver’s seat 

“The heck do you mean take off?” Cisco yelled, sounding panicked.

There was a sudden lurch as the bus broke through the roadblock on the freeway. Not slowing down, the bus continued hurtling towards the end of the road. There was another lurch as the bus flew off the end of the road, dropping towards the ground.

Screams echoed around the bus as it fell. Suddenly, a blue aura circulated the bus as wings appeared. The vehicle pulled up and began moving up towards the clouds.

“Ok Mr. Mixypickalick, you do not scare me like that” Cisco panted

“I won’t if you say my name right” Mxy giggled from his seat.

Moments later, the bus pulled up through the cloud layer to reveal the floating school: Sky High. The bus landed and the students filtered out.

“Kara,” Mxyzptlk called to me “here’s my card, incase you need anything”

“Thanks” i said as i took the slip. Walking back to the group of freshmen, I noticed two guys eyeing us all up from the front stairway. Faster than I could comprehend without my powers, the shorter one ran up and began circling us all. The taller walked over and the speedster stopped next to him.

“Freshmen, My name is Damien Darhk, this is Eobard Thawne and we are here to make your school years the worst possible” Damien smirked

“That’s enough now Darhk.” a voice called out “hello there everyone, my name is Jay Garrick, i’m the student body president here to show you to placements”


	2. Lena's day of failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's arrival at sky high

I was a failure, at least from my parent’s perspective. Being that my family were advocates against superpowered vigilantes it was a real shock when i got my powers. My advanced telekinetic abilities had lost me the respect of my family but gained me a place at sky high. The only downside was that the bus was unable to pick me up as the neighborhood was advocating against training new superpowered heroes. Pulling on a black shirt, black jeans and a green hoodie a silently slipped out of my bedroom window and slid down the drainpipe. I grabbed my skateboard and pushed off into the street.

“And where do you think you’re going?” a voice snapped from the front porch  
“Lex!” i jumped “i didn’t see you there”  
“You aren’t going to the freak school are you, Lena”  
“They aren’t freaks, they’re people like me”  
“They’re people like him, not you” Lex sounded angry “like superman” he practically spat the word. Lex and Superman had been enemies since the kryptonian had landed in his life. “If you go, you can’t come back, i don’t want you here” he sighed as he walked back inside.

Kicking off once again, tears stung my eyes as i rolled down the street towards the runway to the school.

Focusing all of my energy, I used my power to lift the skateboard up towards the up into the air. I landed at the school and dashed towards the stairs where i could see the freshmen crowd.

As i joined the back of the crowd as the students shuffled into the building. We walked to the large gym and stood as a crowd. A circular stage rose from the floor revealing the gym teacher, Coach Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, any feedback is appreciated.


	3. placements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where our main cast is placed into heroes and sidekicks

“I am Coach Queen, previously known as green arrow and here’s what’s going to happen. One by one you will come on stage, give the class your name, alias and powers. Then you will give us a demo. I will sort you into heroes and sidekick classes” Queen yelled “my word is law and my judgement is final, the place i give you is final so let’s get to it. First up, you”. He pointed at Cisco who looked to be wearing a strange set of goggles. He walked up to the stage,  
“My name is Cisco Ramon,  i go by Vibe and i can make portals and this really cool energy beam” he grinned as his hands were engulfed in a blue light.  
“Car” Queen called and a car was dropped from the roof. Unexpectedly, beams shot from Cisco’s hands and the car was warped away through a portal. The Atom reappeared and looked to the coach, seeking validation.  
“Can you get the car back?”  
“I don’t actually know where i put it”  
“Sidekick, Ramon”

“Watch this” Barry whispered as he walked to the stage  
“Did i say you were next?”  
“Names Barry Allen, known as the Flash, and i am a speedster”  
“We already have a guy called the Flash and too many speedsters. I’m gonna call you the comet, sidekick”  
“Damn it” Barry muttered as he slumped off stage

“You next” he said to the boy from the bus   
“Rip Hunter, Captain Hunter, time travel” he said with a thick british accent. He lifted his watch up and turned the dial, then he was gone. A loud clap came from the back of the hall. “Very impressive, Captain Hunter” the source of the clapping stated. I turned around and there he was, Rip had traveled back to before we got there and hidden at the back of the hall.

“That’s useless, sidekick” the coach yelled at Rip “All in white, your turn”

The girl Rip had been sat with on the bus, Sara, stepped up. 

“Sara Lance, White Canary, super reflexes… i have assassin training” the girl said, looking me in the eyes and giving me a wink, i felt flustered as she looked back at the coach

“Laurel Lance’s sister?”  
“Yeah”  
“She’s only a year above you, putting you in the perfect place to be her sidekick”  
“But i didn’t even-” she tried to retaliate but was cut off  
“Sidekick” he yelled at her “freezepop, you next”  
“I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it” Caitlin said to Coach Queen  
“Well this is the situation and i'm demanding it, what’s your name?”  
“Caitlin Snow, but Mr.Queen, by participating in this test i would be supporting a flawed system that serves no functional purpo-”  
“Are you refusing to show me your powers?”  
“It’s more complicated than that”  
“Sidekick” It was at that moment the bell rang to signal lunch “we will pick this up after lunch, starting with you.” he said, pointing directly at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so all of our main guys are sidekicks, but where will Kara and Lena end up?


	4. luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets Lena

“Queen is really gonna regret putting me as a sidekick” Barry sighed “i bet i'm twice as fast as this other flash”  
“Just let it go Barry” Caitlin said sitting down

Is was about to chime in when i saw her, the most gorgeous girl was staring at me. She had long, dark brown hair and jade green eyes, a deep green hoodie was wrapped around her top half.

“Who’s that?” i leaned over and asked Sara as her and Rip came to sit with us

“Holy crap, that’s Lena Luthor”   
“As in sister of Lex Luthor?” Cisco asked, turning to look at the girl  
“Noticing the entire table staring at her, Lena got up out of her seat and walked away  
“Am i supposed to hate her or something?” i asked  
“Well she certainly hates you” Rip said “Superman gave her brother a prison sentence, took his company and has the police keeping him under house arrest for the next month”  
“Why do you have that memorised Rip?” Sara sighed  
“I like history, the point is she’s a Luthor, Luthors are BAD NEWS”  
“Perfect, my first day at sky high and i already have an arch enemy”

We finished our food and started making our way back towards the hall when we were cut off

“Kara Danvers,” the boy smiled   
“Oh...mind reader?”  
“No, name tag”  
“Right, well these are my friends Barry and-”  
“Caitlin, you look lovely by the way,i'm Jay. So how’s placement going”  
“I haven’t been placed yet”  
“Well best of luck to you all, i need to get going”  
“Bye Jay” Caitlin smiled.  
Jay turned and walked away from the group before joining another.

Feeling the need to prepare for placements, i decided to step out into the main yard. A few groups were scattered around but one girl was sat alone at the bottom of the stairs… it was her, Lena Luthor. Was she crying?

“Hi there” i smiled as i walked down the steps. Lena quickly dried her eyes and looked up at me  
“Oh, hey there, super…” she paused  
“Kara”  
“Ok then, super-Kara, i'm Lena” she smirked  
“Its nice to meet you, how come you're here... at sky high I mean, I thought your family hated the super-powered”   
"well, you can't exactly hate the meta humans if you are a meta human"  
"you mean you..."  
"yeah"  
"oh... so are you in heroes or sidekicks?"  
"I haven't been placed yet"  
"so you're in my class?" it was at that moment the bell rang  
“See you in placements, Super-Kara”  
Lena got up and walked to the main door. I just stood there, a goofy grin spread across my face, then i realised… she was calling me super-kara. I turned to correct her but she was gone, was speed her thing? No, I had been stood there for five minutes… i was late for placements.


	5. judgement day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> judgement day, were will Kara be placed

I sprinted down the hall as fast as i could, my powers were still burnt out so i couldn't even use my speed to get there.

“You're late” coach queen yelled as i burst through the doors “on stage, now”  
“Yes sir” i mumbled as i walked over and climbed the stairs  
“Name, alias, powers”  
“Kara Danvers, Supergirl, all the same as superman… just not right now”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Well when kryptonians over use their powers their cells burn out leaving them powerless for a day or so”  
“So you burnt out your powers the day before school started”  
“Yes, sir”  
“Bullshit”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Car” he called as he pushed a button on the remote in his hand. It was at that moment a car dropped from the ceiling. I slammed my body down into the floor just before the car could make contact with my vulnerable form  
“Dude!” I yelled in panic  
“Sidekick”  
“What” someone called from the crowd. It was Lena, hood up, stood at the very back of the crowd “it's hardly fair to place her when she is unable to even use her abilities”  
“If the world was about to get fair, I doubt it would be in high school” I said as I shuffled out from under the car  
“Why don't you come up here then and come see how ‘unfair’ you think the system is after you've been placed” the coach said with a smug look. I climbed down the stairs as Lena pushed through the crowd. She was defending me of all people, who would've believed it, a Luthor and a Super.   
“Lena Luthor, Priestess, telekinesis and telepathy” she said, it was expressionless but I could sense a hint of anger in her voice, she was pissed at him… was it simply because he was mean to me or was it something else.   
“Car” coach queen mumbled as he pushed the button. The car dropped from the ceiling once again but this time Lena life's her hand up and it froze, mid air. It looked effortless and she gently placed the vehicle down on the stage.   
“Heroes” the coach almost whispered  
“What was that, I didn't quite hear you”  
“Heroes” he barked “there's your damn fair system”

Lena sauntered off the stage and moved over to me  
“Thanks” I smiled  
“Just doing the right thing, that's the first step to being a hero isn't it, Super-Kara” she smirked   
“You know that isn't my name right? It's just Kara”  
“Well the name’s stuck, sorry sweetie” she laughed as she patted me on the shoulder and moved back to her spot in the crowd. The way she said sweetie made me weak at the knees, her voice was so smooth and light it gave me a floating sensation the moment it graced my ears. Then there was her laugh, It was the most amazing sensation, her laugh was almost infectious; hearing it made me beam brighter that the sun itself. Her touch felt like electricity, making my entire body tingle long after it happened.   
“You've fallen hard haven't you” Barry leaned over and whispered   
“What, nooooo...I just… I mean… how can you tell?”   
“You've had your hand in the spot where she touched you for the last ten minutes”  
“Wait, seriously?” I glanced down at my watch and that confirmed it, I had really just been stood there, day dreaming of Lena, her gorgeous green eyes, her luxurious brown hair, her…  
“I'm doing it again aren't I” I muttered  
“Yeah…” I really did have it hard  
“Well… what should i do”  
“Go for it, the only question is the ship name”  
“Barry! Shhhhh”  
“I believe in the future the ship SuperCorp will take over as miss Danvers captains the Bitanic and the ship sails” Rip leaned in between us and whispered. Barry began howling with laughter.  
“See me after class, Allen” Queen said after several minutes of the laugh, the entire class was staring at Barry


	6. home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the end of the school day and our characters fine home

  
Waving goodbye to my friends as i jumped off the bus i made my way down the street to my home.  
“Alex! I'm home!” i yelled as i stepped into the house. I was greeted by not only Alex but also Maggie as i walked into the kitchen  
“Hey Maggie” i smiled, Alex’s girlfriend had been coming over regularly on her breaks and after work. I had never seen Alex happier.  
“Hey, little Danvers” she smiled back  
“How was school?”  
“It was… fine, y’know, just school stuff”  
“Well something's bothering you”  
“How can you tell”  
“Crinkle” she smirked as she poked my forehead  
“Crinkle”  i growled, the crinkle was like my arch nemesis, the only thing that could ever take me down… other than kryptonite  
“What's on your mind kiddo?” Maggie asked, she had become just as much of a big sister as Alex  
“Well… how can you tell if you like someone… like really like someone”  
“Ooooh, who’s the guy?” Alex teased  
“Shut up” i giggled as i nudged her away  
“You’ve got to give us a name” Maggie joined. 

Was i ready to tell them? I knew they would be fine with it but i wasn’t sure i was ready. I knew i liked girls, i had only realised in my last year of middle school when i had met Lucy Lane. she was smart, funny, she smelt nice, i wanted to date her. Then i started to see other girls that way, i wanted to date other girls… but i still felt that way about guys. James was my first real crush, he was amazing. I dated a jackass called Mike for a few months but that relationship was catastrophic. But now there was Lena, she was the strongest crush yet, she was perfect.

“Seriously sis, what's his name?”  
“Its… urm…” this was the right moment to tell them, my friends knew so my family should know “Lena”  
“Damn, you too” Maggie laughed  
“Shut up” i laughed back  
“So its a she… are you…”  
“Bi, i get the best of both”  
We shared a moment of laughter, this felt right, this was really really gay.

 

Where should i go? Home was off limits so that whole street probably was too. I didn’t know any hotels in the city, hell i didn’t even really know the city. I saw the school bus just down the street and a single student got off, it was that weird guy from placements… Barry… Kara’s friend.   
“Oh hey, Lena” Barry called from down the street. He jogged down the sidewalk to meet me “i didn’t realise you lived round here”  
“Oh i.. Don’t really live… anywhere right now”  
“Oh, is that ‘cause of the whole ‘down with powers’ campaign LexCorp is running”  
“Yep, having powers doesn’t really help in a family that already hates you”   
“Do you know where you’re gonna go?”  
“Know any good motels? I grabbed around $100 before i left so i can get a couple nights in comfort”  
“You can come stay at my place if you want, i just moved out here from central city so i'm living alone… i could always use a roommate if you're interested”

Today must be my lucky day, first i meet a really cute girl, then i make it to heroes in placements and now i was getting a new home without even having to spend a night in a motel.  
“Sure, it’s a deal Mr. Allen” i grinned  
“Right this way, Miss. Luthor” 

We walked down the sidewalk to a small apartment block and climbed a few sets of stairs to a roomy loft apartment.  
“Welcome to Chateau Super” he grinned as he slung his bag over a hook by the door “make yourself at home, the spare room is the second door on the left”  
“How the hell did you pay for all this?” the place was huge. The living room joint kitchen was very spacious with a large sofa and television. The corridor had several doors to different rooms.  
“Well my parents left me a lot of money when they died and my adoptive dad, joe, saved it so i could get i nice place when i went off to college but then i got my powers so i decided to use the money to get a place here”  
“I'm sorry, about your parents, i lost my mother when i was four”  
“I'm sorry” we were more similar than i thought, we had both lost, both been adopted, this may be a better friendship than i thought.  
“Barry”  
“Yeah”  
“Are you and Kara dating?” i had to ask, she was the cutest girl i had seen in ages, i was really hoping she was into girls but i had seen her whispering with Barry and now i wasn’t sure  
“No, no way. Not in the mean way, Kara and i have been really close friends for years, it's like she's my sister” he laughed awkwardly “why… do you like her?”  
“What… no.. i mean i just…would she go for me if i tried”  
“Girl, have you seen the way she looks at you. Go for it” he looked excited, he was genuinely telling me to go hook up with his best friend? She must really like me.  
“Ok… it’s time to make a plan”  
“Oh, i’m in”


	7. Hero support

It was the first day of sidekick class. The teacher stumbled into the room and took his place at the front of the room. He looked suspiciously like Clark.  
“Hello there class, welcome to hero support. My name is” he jumped behind the blackboard and emerged wearing a black t-shirt with red house of El crest and black jeans “Superboy! Although, i tend to just go by Mr.Boy now, and this year it is my privilege to train you to be the best hero support you can be. Without hero support, we wouldn't have heroes… well we probably would but they would be very lonely heroes, very lonely indeed” Barry put his hand up “yes”  
“Yeah, when do we get to pick our costumes ‘cause i have this really cool design in mind”  
“Well, you don’t. At graduation you are assigned to a hero who chooses your costume and can give you a new alias if required. I suppose this is to avoid you clashing styles, my hero was the one and only Superman, when we were paired he gave me my costume of his S for super symbol”  
“Excuse me, sir, but the S isn't for super- it's a family crest, for the house of El” i said “Superman never mentioned you”  
“Well i suppose you’re a resident superman ‘expert’ Miss…” then he saw the symbol on my shirt “Super-, super? oh… you… you Clark’s family?”  
“Yes sir, i'm his cousin”  
“And he never mentioned me?”  
“No, sorry”  
“Of course, he didn’t even take the time to mention his own brother” he mumbled “well i guess Superman doesn’t have time to do this kind of thing, he’s too busy going out and saving the world”  
“You’re his brother!” Clark had an earth brother he never told me about, he knew my sister so why didn’t i know his brother. It was at this moment the room began to shake  
“Brace for impact!”  
There was a loud crash as a chunk of the ceiling came down in the corner. An ominous shadow stood in the doorway.  
“There is no need to panic, just a little misfire from the mad science lab. No need to panic unless you are a single cell organism”  
“Mr. Snart, we in hero support are trained not to panic” Mr.Boy said. The class looked up to see him hanging from a large pipe on the ceiling.

Several minutes later we were starting with basic training. We walked into the gym to see around 30 wayne tech utility belts on a table. We were each given one so we could figure out ‘support without powers’. 

The first feature we explored was the grapple and reel, this system would shoot an arrow straight up into the air then reel the belt in with enough force to carry the person wearing it. 

Cisco was the first to attempt to use the the device but it didn’t go well for him. The arrow shot up, and the belt was pulled in as were Cisco’s pants… but no Cisco.

I was stood in line waiting for my turn to try when Barry leaned in over my shoulder  
“Hey, girl of steel”  
“What up, scarlet speedster”  
“How are things going with Lena?”  
“Barry, we’re in different classes. I haven’t seen her all day”  
“Well i think i can help with that”  
“What, do you know where she lives or something?” the comment was intended to be sarcastic but the look on his face said it all “did you follow her home!”  
“What, no! You think i’d go into Luthor territory… she's my new roommate”  
“What! How?”   
“She got kicked out and needed a place to crash, i was the best deal possible with free rent and all”  
“Did you let her move in because i'm crushing on her”  
“A little, she was asking about good motels and i offered to let her crash at my place… then that turned into me suggesting being roommates, she's actually pretty cool!”  
“Really? So you approve of me and my newfound love”  
“You have my blessing Kara” we both laughed and joked around until it was our turn to test the grapples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry that I haven't been able to update as frequently but I have a crap ton of school work that's been piling up. feel free to message me on my tumblr if you have any suggestions for what you want to see next
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/supercorpismylife


	8. Heroics 101

Day one of hero class, one of the most pointless classes I had heard of. In this class we were being taught the basics of mad science, next week would be practical application then we would move to the next topic.

“Good morning class. My name is Mr.Snart, this is Mr. Rory and we will be your heroics 101 teachers this semester. We will be starting the year with mad science”

We were given a simple task, develop a small pocket charge to be used by the sidekicks in their training. The charge had to be small enough to carry in a pocket or utility belt and able to be remotely detonated.

“Hi there” i heard a voice next to me say i turned to see a guy holding his hand out to me “Jay Garrick, i'm the teaching assistant”  
“Lena Luthor, why exactly does a class with two teachers need a teaching assistant?”  
“No clue, but at least it gets me out of gym” he laughed “so, what are your powers?”  
“Telepathy and telekinesis, and you”  
“Speed, they call me ‘the flash’” so this is the guy who took Barry’s name? He looks slow for a speedster  
“You need a hand finishing that” he leaned in to take the charge from my hands but i promptly stopped him  
“No thanks, it’s finished” 

I walked over to the front desk and handed the charge to Mr. Snart  
“Is this it?” he snarled  
“Yes, sir”  
“Mick, hold this” he called as he threw the charge to Mr. Rory  
“This the new bomb?” he grinned  
“We’re about to find out” Snart said as Rory placed the charge in a small blast-proof container “detonate in 3… 2… 1” i hit the button for the charge and for a few seconds there was nothing. When the explosion came moments later the class watched in amazement as the box exploded. “impressive Miss. Luthor, Cheap box Mick. What chemicals did you use?”  
“A little sodium hydroxide, drain cleaner and aluminium foil. The detonator mixes them then creates a small spark so the gas detonates causing an explosion, it's all basic science really”  
“Fucking Luthors” i heard a voice murmur at the back  
“Right, well since that was the only assignment for today you’re free to go”

As i strolled out of the classroom i was quickly tailed by Jay   
“Lena!” he called  
“Can i help you” i said with a friendly smile  
“I've never seen anyone complete an assignment that quick on their first day, how did you know all that stuff”  
“I have a knack for science, see you around, Garrick” i said as i waved goodbye… but he just wouldn't give it up  
“I’m into science too, more of a physicist myself”  
“That's nice but i really need to get going” it was almost lunchtime meaning it was almost time to initiate mine and Barry’s plan: Operation Breakfast Club  
“Right then, i’ll leave you to it” he pouted as he walked back to the classroom.

It was at this moment the bell rang. Operation Breakfast Club was a go.


	9. operation breakfast club

I felt weak as Kara pinned me against the ground, her strong hands gripping my neck as she started to choke me. My body stung all over but her touch made me feel numb. A small drop of blood fell onto my face from a cut on her lip, she stared deep into my eyes as we lay there, the world slowly falling into darkness around me.

21 hours before

The plan was simple, Kara was one to never back down from a fight so all I had to do was start a fight with her and then we would spend a glorious hour together in detention, just the two of us.

“And you're sure this will work” I asked, unsure of what to think  
“Of course i'm sure, Kara never backs down and she has the total hots for you. If you start a fight with her then she’ll fight back and you’ll get detention together. Principle J’onzz will put you in containment together to talk about your problems for sure… unless…”  
“Unless what?”  
“Space dad instincts”  
“Space dad?”  
“Kara knew J’onn before he was Principal J’onzz, they’re both refugees from other planets that lost their families. He was good friends with Kara’s adoptive Dad until he died and then J’onn kind just… adopted Kara and her sister”  
“Wow, Kara really has had a tough time”  
“That's why she's so strong, the people around her mean so much to her, and she means so much to everyone else”  
“I want to make her life better, no one deserves to suffer like she has, especially not someone like her”  
“I just want her to be happy, Kara deserves to be happy”  
“I want to be the one to make her happy”

Lunchtime

SPLAT

I felt the tepid lump of food hit the back of my head right on time.

I turned around to see Barry and Kara stood behind me, Barry was winking at me and Kara was staring in mute horror.

“Who threw that?” i growled, trying to sound as angry as possible.  
“Sorry Kara, gotta dash” Barry spluttered as he ran at full speed out of the cafeteria  
“What the heck, Super-geek” i said as i slowly walked towards her  
“I.. i.. Swear it wasn’t me...Barry! I'm gonna kill you”  
“Not if i kill you first” i yelled as i threw a punch. I caught her square in the mouth, splitting her lip. I felt bad but i’d already began the fight, there was no way to stop it now. 

Kara threw three quick punches at my stomach and then dived under a table… it was on.

I jumped up onto the tables and began throwing the across the room one by one. It was at this moment that I felt the table under me begin to move… she had her powers back. Shit.

“She's strong, super strong” I heard Rip say from the front of the crowd  
“Yeah, it's kinda hot” Sara smirked  
“Now is really not the time to be flirting, Lance”.

Kara threw the table to the ground, throwing me to the ground. I jumped up as quickly as i could as she flew towards me. Her fist made contact with my nose and i was thrown against the wall. Blood poured down my face, my nose was broken. Kara was relentless as she punched me over and over again, her eyes turning a glowing red… was she going to heat vision me?

She grabbed my hoodie, tearing the front off as she spun me round and threw me down forming a large crack in the ground. 

I felt weak as Kara pinned me against the ground, her strong hands gripping my neck as she started to choke me. My body stung all over but her touch made me feel numb. A small drop of blood fell onto my face from a cut on her lip, she stared deep into my eyes as we lay there, the world slowly falling into darkness around me.

Suddenly, Kara pulled away from me.  
“Let go of me, Sara!” she yelled, she sounded angry but she wasn’t struggling as Sara worked to pull her away  
“Are you alright, Lena?” Rip asked as he helped me up  
“What is going on in here” a booming voice called. Everyone looked over to see Principle J’onzz standing in the entrance. He looked over to me, bloody and on the floor, Kara, bruised knuckles and split lip, and Sara, dragging Kara across the room away from me. “You three, with me! Now!”

“Shit” the three of of muttered in unison… we were in real trouble now.


	10. detention

3 ribs. I had broken 3 of her ribs… and her nose… and i had done hard damage to her throat.

Shit

I sat slumped over the desk in containment, Sara was sat to my left looking nervous and Lena was on my right holding several ice packs to various points on her body. The nurse had given her some stitches and set her broken bones to their proper places. 

Suddenly a tall girl dressed in all black burst through the door  
“Oh crap” Sara muttered  
“What were you thinking? Fighting? Is this because of that Nyssa girl, i knew she was trouble”  
“Nyssa has nothing to do with this, Laurel” 

So this was the sister.

“You!” she barked at me “did you start this?”  
“I don't… i would never…”  
“I wasn't even fighting, i broke up the fight”  
“You still got involved, you aren't ready to run around saving people”  
“Well Nyssa thinks i'm ready”  
“What does she have to do with anything? Since when are you best friends with a girl in my Heroics class?”  
“It's a little more than friends” she muttered  
“What? Right, i'm taking you home now and we can talk about this with Dad”

Laurel Lance walked over and grabbed Sara by the wrist. She didn't even struggle as she was dragged out of the door.

“Later, Kara. Bye, Lena” She called back to us. We both raised a hand as a goodbye, Lena winced as she put her hand down.

Her face was already off colour with bruising, red lipstick mixed with blood on her slightly swollen bottom lip. Her neck was dark with two large, hand shaped bruises from where i had grabbed her neck. Her green hoodie was stained with a deep stream of crimson that would have ruined it for sure.

My own injuries were minor. I had gotten out with a split lip and a black eye thanks to my invulnerability coming back so early on.

“How are you feeling?” i asked  
“Well i'm just fantastic” she smiled, her voice slightly wheezy from the damage to her windpipe. It looked painful.  
“I am so sorry, Lena. i don't know what happened i just got so… so angry all of a sudden. I've never felt that mad in my entire life”  
“It's alright, really, i really shouldn’t have listened to Barry”  
“Barry?”  
“The whole fight thing was his idea, thought it might get us talking… i guess it worked” she tried to laugh at that last part but she gave a sharp breath of pain instead  
“So.. Barry told you to punch me so you could talk to me”  
“It sounds dumb when you say it, but yes. That was the big plan”  
“Unbelieveable, i'm going to talk to him as soon as i get out of here… how long left?”  
“About 50 minutes” she read from her watch  
“Fuc-”  
“You're free to leave” J’onn said as he walked in  
“J’onn? Why?” i asked  
“Principle J’onzz at school, Kara. it's because we found this in the cafeteria” he said as her pulled a pulsating red crystal out of his pocket. I jumped back, moving to the furthest corner of the room and crouching down.  
“Get that out of here!” I yelled  
“Kara? What is it?” Lena asked worriedly  
“This, Miss Luthor, is red kryptonite. An artificial kryptonite that alters the brain of kryptonians causing erratic and enraged behavior” J’onn said  
“It does bad things… it made me do bad things”  
“You've come across it before?” Lena looked to me “hey, are you ok” she could see the fear in my eyes, the memories resurfacing, the memory of the day I had almost killed my sister.

\--------------------------------------------------  
One year ago

“He shot me Alex, Maxwell Lord fucking shot me”  
“Hey, language”  
“khaoeh fahuchaokuiongah usahkhaoote maheh”  
“Speaking kryptonian won’t help”  
“I know, i don't even get how it happened. The bullet was this weird red crystal, not kryptonite, it shouldn't have been able to break my skin”  
“I know, that is why i'm taking it to class with me tomorrow to analyse it” 

Alex was in her first year of forensic science at the local university. Her friend, a trainee cop named Maggie, had convinced her to do it so she could come work with her at the police station in a few years.

“It looks like there may be some shrapnel in there, this is gonna hurt” Alex said as she took a small set of long medical tweezers. A burning sensation shot up my arm  
“OW! What the hell!” i shouted as i jumped down off the counter  
“I said it would hurt” she smirked  
“What, you think you can laugh in my face because you're my sister? Newsflash, Alex, you're not my sister!” i had now control of what i was saying, my mind had gone dark  
“Kara? Are you ok?” she sounded concerned, i knew she was but this voice in the back of my mind was screaming out to me, telling me she was lying, telling me she didn't care.  
“As if you care, you've hated me since i crash landed into your pathetic little life” i spat  
“What? Kara i don-”  
“Shut up!” i yelled as i slapped her… as i slapped her at full strength. A deafening crack rang out as Alex hit the ground, blood pouring from her mouth. That was when i snapped out of it.  
“Oh rao… Alex!” i kneeled down next to her “Alex? Can you hear me? Alex?” tear stung my eyes as i began to shake her “shit… no, no no Alex! Alex, please. I can't lose anyone else… i'm so sorry”

“Hospital… i need to get you to a hospital” i scooped her up off the ground and ran out the door. As soon as i was outside i took off, i didn't care if i wasn't supposed to use my powers, my sister needed me.

Crashing through the hospital doors, i ran to the front desk.  
“Please, my sister… she”  
“Can we get a stretcher down here, please” the receptionist called and several paramedics pulled one of the nearby stretchers to us. I placed Alex on it and she was immediately pulled away. I took a step to follow but i was stopped.  
“I'm sorry, ma’am but be need you to answer a few questions”  
“Will she be ok?” i asked, tears rolling down my cheeks  
“We are going to do everything we can to help her but we need to know what happened”  
“I…” i didn't know what to say, i couldn't exactly tell them i had hit her. That would only bring up more questions. “I don't know… she was like this when i got home”  
6 hours later they told me Alex was comatose. I didn't know how long she would be like that for, luckily it was only a month. In those thirty one days several things happened. The first was me going to stay with J’onn, the second was him identifying the crystal as red kryptonite - an artificial kryptonite that caused erratic and violent behavior in kryptonians. The third was that i found out that Alex and Maggie were dating after Maggie started refusing to leave the hospital until Alex woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i didnt really know how to do kryptonian without any other fonts so i used a kryptonian alphabet and wrote the names of letters instead
> 
> reference i used: http://kryptonian.info/assets/pdf/kryptonian_writing_reference.pdf


	11. the aftermath

She was in tears, i was in tears, to have such a horrible thing happen to someone so close… it hurt.

“I… i'm sorry, Lena, i’ll go now” Kara sniffed as she got up  
“Kara… i'm sorry, about what happened”   
“Don't be, it's not your fault… i am gonna kill Barry”  
“Well if you're heading over to Barry’s, could you take me home, i think i hurt my leg too”

What the hell was i doing? Asking her to take me home, am i crazy?

She suddenly looked flustered as she blushed  
“Oh, yeah, yeah sure… totally yep, yepperoni pepperoni”

She was definitely flustered. She walked over to my seat and helped me up. I put my arm around her shoulders and she placed hers around my waist. We moved quickly yet gently as we exited the detention room and made our way down the halls.

“Can we go to my locker? I left my board and my textbooks in there”  
“Board? What, are you a skater?”  
“Yes, actually. I started skating to piss off my mother but i really enjoyed it”  
“I was the same, we had this game like kickball back on my planet. My mother thought it was a waste of time since i was set to join the science guild but i loved it.”  
“Science guild?”  
“Yeah, it was one of the five main guilds of Krypton, the science guild was for… y’know, scientists”  
“You would really enjoy heroics, we’re doing all kinds of experimental science at the moment”

Her eyes lit up at this, her air of awkwardness and guilt was blown away by the joy that shone from her eyes.

“Really?”  
“Yeah, we built these pocket sized explosive charges today”  
“Ooooooooo, that sounds awsome! Did you use trinitrotoluene or ammonium perchlorate?”  
“I went with sodium hydroxide, drain cleaner and aluminium foil. I thought best not to destroy the school on my second day”  
“Clever… i probably would have used the trinitrotoluene, even if it had destroyed the classroom”  
“More like the building”

We finally reached my locker and grabbed my things. Kara kindly carried my backpack and we exited the building and approached the edge.

“So… have you ever flown before?”  
“How do you think i get to school?”  
“Right, dumb question”  
“So how are we doing this?”

We both knew the answer to that. There are really only two ways to carry people, over the shoulder… or bridal style. This really was a dumb idea.

I put my arms around Kara’s neck as she lifted me up. We slowly rose and began our fight to the house.

“Lena, are you alright?”  
“What? Yeah, i'm fine”  
“It's just… your heart is beating, like really fast”

She was listening to my heart rate to see if i was alright, a sweet gesture but not great seeing as my heart picks up every time she gets close to me.

“Oh, yeah i'm… i'm just a little uncomfortable with heights” i bluffed  
“Well, as long as i'm here, i’ll keep you safe”

We touched down right outside mine and Barry’s apartment. She let me down gently and i opened the door. Kara walked me in just as Barry came into the living room.

“Oh shit” he muttered “hey Kara, what's… what's up?” he sounded nervous  
“Oh, nothing much really. Just some dumb kid at school came up with a plan to nearly get Lena killed” Kara replied, she was trying to say it calmly but i could hear the anger behind her voice  
“Oh really… that's not good, that was a really dumb thing and i'm sure that whoever did it is very sorry.”

In the blink of an eye, Kara ran at Barry. Barry reacted immediately and began running himself. Two blurs of red and blue began circling around the room. Then, as quickly as it started, it was over. Barry tripped up and Kara was on top of him, pinning him down

“If you ever do anything that stupid ever again, Rao help me i will kill you Barry Allen!”  
“Yep, ok, no more idiot plans. You got it, Danvers”  
“Ok then. I need to get going, bye Lena, later Barry”  
“Bye” barry and i said in unison as Kara flew out the window  
“So…” barry said “how was school today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the updates are becoming so few and far between but i have some exams coming up so I've been working on them. There should be more updates as soon as my exams are over


	12. SuperMAD

I was pissed off. Not as much as i was, but i was pissed off.

In an attempt to cool down before the eventual talk i would have to have with Alex i decided to take the long way home. I slowly strolled down the rough cobbled path that lead through the local park. 

Ring ring

It was my phone. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. Cracks spread across the screen in a deep spider web pattern making the caller ID almost illegible. It said it was Alex.

“Shit” i muttered before taking a deep breath and answering “heeeey Alex, what's up?”  
“Hey Kara, so i just got a really interesting call from J’onn and he told me you got into a fight today”  
“Alex i swear it wasn't my fault”  
“I know, he told me about the red kryptonite but Clark is here and he seems pretty angry. Get home, quickly”

This day just kept getting better and better.

When i finally reached the house i nearly froze. I saw Maggie stepping out of the door as i walked forward.  
“Hey little Danvers, i heard you started fight club”  
“Hey, the first rule of fight club is don't talk about fight club”  
“Really?” she smiled sarcastically “that's strange since all Alex and Clark have been talking for the last hour”  
“Oh shit”  
“Don't worry kid, Alex gets what happened and Clark is only a little angry, he’ll probably just give you a quick lecture then fly home”  
“Right, thanks Maggie. See you later”  
“Later kid” she waved as she strolled down the street.

I took a deep breath and then slowly opened the door… silence.

I stepped over the threshold and walked to the living room. Alex and Clark were sat on opposite sides of the room creating a thick atmosphere of tension.  
“...hi” i muttered  
“Kara, you're home” Alex said with a nervous smile  
“Kara. Come fly with me” Clark said as he stood up. I looked to Alex and she nodded, prompting me to walk out the door alongside my cousin.

We made sure the nearby area was safe before we took off. We flew in silence. No matter how many times i tried to spark a conversation, i was ignored. We flew for miles until we finally reached our destination: the fortress of solitude.

“After you” Clark said as he opened the door. I stepped inside and i was immediately tackled by a large mass of white fur. I could hear Clark laughing behind me as i identified the mass as a large dog.  
“You should've seen the look on your face” Clark smiled  
“What the hell” i asked as i lifted the dog off my torso “you aren't mad?”  
“How could i be mad? You have powers again, you proved yourself as a capable fighter and you followed my lead and took out one of them. You attacked a Luthor” he practically spat the word. He had hated the Luthors for years and now there was one in a place that was supposed to be a safe space for metas and aliens, he hated Lex Luthor and all related to him more than ever. “You put that bitch in her place, i couldn't be prouder”  
“But i-”  
“You don't need to explain, the dog is a gift. He was a rescue from krypton so he’s a-”  
“a superdog?” i grinned as my eyes lit up  
“Yes, a superdog” 

The dog barked in approval at the identification as he drifted a few feet off the ground.  
“Now, you should be getting home. I promised Alex i wouldn't keep you too long”

The dog and i gave Clark our goodbyes before we took off. Now, to think of a name.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave feedback and any suggestions in the comments. special thanks to boxer-shorts-and-pillow-forts on tumblr for the prompt


End file.
